Knocked Up By Demmigod
by sigrunangelalinnet
Summary: This is the story of annabeth chase and how she fell in love and well knocked up
1. Chapter 1

How it all started

* * *

You are starving and you are so thirsty you start crying thinking about that no One wants you. You start thinking about how you're mother left you and how you're father doesn't want you. you get so lost in you're thoughts that you don't see the cave that  
you are walking into you snap out of it and think to you're self you could stay here for the night you lay down on the cave floor and the second you close your eyes you fall asleep. you find yourself dreaming about the way your father and his wife  
have hurt dream about the time she slapped you and the way you'refather cursed you're wake up screaming when a boy runsin followed by a scream at the top of your lungs monsters monsters but they stop you and start screaming we are not monsters we  
are the same as you we won't hurt you we promise than the girl says this is luke and I am Thalia you stand up and say I'm a aAnabeth then Luke says where are you going then she say don't know. Then luke said you can come with us we can be family...  
/Four years later... I can't believe that there has been four years since we came to camp half blood since then I have made new friends my best friend is Percy Jackson son of Poseidon I think he is kinda cute but he is only a friend but a lot of things  
have happened since then Luke betrayed us and is trying to bring back let's not get ahead of and my best friend Percy are going to sword practice we are the best at the camp with asword we most of the time practice together and that is what we are  
going to do I can't help but thinking about how cute he looks when he is fighting I let out a short chuckle when he fell and landed on his face are you ok? I said something like ugh or what ever I couldn't help but smile we decided we were done for  
the day. So we went togo andget food we were starving when I set down with my siblings I looked at Percy and for the first time I looked at him and thought to myself I want to be his girlfriend. I smiled and looked down at my dinner and chuckled.  
Once I was in bed I thought about how crazy I was I couldn't have feelings for my best friend no that is crazy. I couldn't fall asleep so I found my self a book as soon as I started reeding I dozed of. Annabeth annabeth! I looked up to se Percy hovering  
over me and I sat up what is it why are you waking me so early in the morning? Then he smiled nervouslyand said it's 2pm WHAT! I said why did you not wake me up! Then he showed one of those sadsmiles and looked down and said because Tyson is missing.

I stand up in shock when Percy starts laughing. I screamed at him what the fuck is so funny you're brother is missing and you just sit there laughing seaweed brain. Then he sais it's a prank then all my siblings come laughing in along with Tyson andI  
was shocked and I looked my clock and what I saw was horrifying 2am I wanted to scream and yell and kick there buts I took my pillow and started hitting Percyscreaming IT IS FUCKING 2AM YOU IDIOT WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU. HeStood up laughing  
sayingsorry sweetie but we had to do it. I WAS WORRIED SICK SEEWEAD BRAIN OH YOU ARE GOING TO GET IT I SHOUTED AS I HIT PERCY IN THE FACE WITH A PILLOW. Sheesh someone is not a morning person he said laughing. GET OUT I SHOUTED GET OUT GET OUT GET  
OUT I screamed at the boy I had a crush on. He ran out laughing that was when I saw the wholeHermes cabin laughing outside I ran to the door and screamed YOU BETTER RUN OR I WILL KILL YOU. Everyone that was laughing outside the cabin rain away to  
their cabins laughing the only ones left were my sibling looking afraid out of there mind then I said calmer just go to bed. They looked relived andthey did as I said and went to bed and so did I and I slept for what seemed a lifetime.I woke up feeling  
like crap I hit Percy. Why am I so stupid if I want him to like me I have to be nice and fun. I walk outside of the cabin and I go to the Poseidon cabin and sneek in and I spott a bed there is Percy so adorable asleep better wake him I sneak to his  
bed and jump on him screaming he he sits up fast and hits his bed screaming. Then he looked at me confused and sais you are in my bed. Well duh I said then he seemed to remember he laid back down staring at the sealing then I said rise and shine sunshine.  
You are so annoying he said I couldn't help but laugh then he stood up and started changing in to his jeans and orange camp halfblood tshirt and I blushed looking down at the floor then I said I am still here he looked at me lookinga little awkward  
then he said would you mind turning around? Yes of course I said awkwardly turning around. Wow he is hot I thought to myself then snapped out of it when his strong yet calm voice said I'm done let's go. We walked to the forest I don't know why we  
went on a random walk but I liked it. He looked at me and said sorry about last night. Then I said it's okay you don't have to apologize I said then we sat Down by a tree and we just talked. What you don't eat pinapple on pizza that is disgustin he  
said. Í smiled and looked in his eyes he looked into mine an then he asked do you like somebody right now? Yes í said. What realy that is a first.

Haha so funny isaid then he looked at me and said who? I i can't say í saidthen he kissed me.


	2. Chapter 2

Ikissed him back and i could feel his hand rubbing my thigh when he was kissing me hungrely and i wanted more í wanted him too tuch me. I stopped the kiss and said touch me then he smiled at me and grabbed my boobs and started massaging them he

pushed me down to the ground and kissed me then he took off my shirt and started to kiss my he started rubbing my thigh and then he put his hands in my pants and I led out a small moanthen I took off his shirt and kissed him then

he took of my pants and I took of hiss pantsnever braking the kiss then then he took of my black underwear and he took of his and felt his penis in my vagina going up and down. And I don't regret a second off it.

An hour later. I was walking down to my cabin and then i saw him walking down to me I looked up and said hey awkwardly then he said I think we need to talk about what happend before. Yeah I said looking down at the ground let's go to my cabin I said  
/sure

he said. When we came all my siblings were there they looked at us awkwardly then we sat down at my bed then he said so I think we should just forget that we did you know and not let that ruin our friendship. I looked down disappointed then I said  
/yes that would be best I looked at him and I saw he was alittle disappointed to I smiled at the thought of him wanting to be with me but then again he wanted to forget. I smiled at him and said forgotten then he said walked to dinner

together not saying a word then we sat down at our tables I couldn't focus on anything anybody said I was drowning in my thoughts about the way he touched me about the way he pushed me to the ground and how he looked at me I couldn't get that out

/of my mind then I looked at him at the Poseidon table he was smiling then he looked at me and i looked away. That night I couldn't sleep thinking about what had happened I looked at the clock 2am I crawled out of bed and walked to the door and walked  
/out I looked down to see my brother Oliver he is 3 years older then me then he saw me and said couldn't sleep? I shook my head and sat down beside him then I looked at the sky. Then he said spill it you always sleep well what is wrong I looked at  
/him and bursting into tears then he hugged me and said what is wrong then I said can I tell you a secret? Of course he said i told him everything then he looked at me and said I am so sorry I had no idea I looked at him and saw him looking rather  
/surprised then I said I'm sorry for coming crying to you I am such an idiot. No you're not you are a girl who fell under a boys spell boys are idiots _and you should tell him how you feel. I think he knows how I feel but isn't reddy for a relationship. I stood up and said good night I walked to the cabin and went to bed. One week later. I woke up felling like crap I stood up and ran to the bathroom and puked my brother Oliver was washing his hands when I ran in he ran to me and held my hair and asked you ok? Yeah think so I said I sat down on the floor miserable when was you're period last he asked? I am not going to tell you that ! What if you are pregnant? Í got it last 4 weeks ago i am late í Need a test lets go annbeth he said i got dressed and went with oliver we walked to the hermes cabin and asked for a pregnancy test they are smugglers and said 2 golden drakmas I gave him the money and got the test I ran to the bathroom with Oliver he wated till I was done we waited for 15 minutes and 2 pink lines appeard I looked at it and fell to the ground I am pregnant I had to tell Percy Oliver looked at it and said congratulations you're pregnant should we go tell the father? Yes I said I walked to the Poseidon cabin I knocked on the door I turned around and looked at Oliver behind me then he opened the door and smiled at me and said hey I stopped him and said I have to tell you something then he said come in me and Oliver walked in we sat down and I said Percy I'm pregnant and you're the father._


	3. Chapter 3

I could see fear in his eyes i looked at him and said well? Say something I am the father? Yes are you gonna keep it? Yes no i don't know what do you want? I don't want to kill our baby we have to tell Grover and Tyson and kyron and mr.T yes i said I  
/was a smart girl I knew I had to telll dad and mom i said will you tell Poseidon and you're mom? Yes. We walked to the big house tomr.T I said so kyron me.T we have to tell you something I said I am pregnant and Percy is the father. I could see  
/disappointment in kyron eyes and anger in me.T eyes then kyron said how when why? Then Percy said stupidly well we were naked and had se... I know how Percy you don't have to tell me the details are you gonna keep the baby? Yes I said then you have  
/to

go to Olympus and tell you're parents yes we said blackjack will take you to Olympus we walked to the stables and Percy started talking to blackjack then he nodded an bowed so I could go on him Percy didn't say anything the whole ride. We went down  
/of

blackjack and walked to the Empire State Building and walked in he paid the lift man and we walked in the lift we went up and walked out at Olympus normally I would admire the architecture but now I was to nervous to think we walked until we were

facing

pure parents I saw my mother looking shocked and Poseidon looked the same then Percy said we have to tell you something then I blurted out I am pregnant with Percy's baby Athena stared at Percy like she was gonna kill him and so did Poseidon then

mom

started yelling and Poseidon to I felt so bad I couldn't hear what they said so I said we both made this baby it's not Percy's fault then Athena said I am so disappointed in you Annabeth. Then Poseidon said you can't keep it in your pants then Percy  
/said I'm sorry. Is the kid human I asked then Poseidon said no it's a minor god. How I asked then my mother said it is grand child of two gods and it's parent are half god so half and half is one whole it is 1,3 human 2,3 god so it is a minor god.  
/Then zeus said now we know you can go now me and Percy walked down and we didn't look back.


	4. Chapter 4

ThenIt's been a month since we told our parents and now the whole camp knows that me and Percy are having a baby. We are spending a lot of time together nobody wants to spend time with me they call me a slut and a whore but they praise Percy for  
knocking

me up but he defends me when people call me names ones he punched a girl from the Hermes cabin for following me calling me a whore. My feelings for him are becoming more and I hate it I want to hate him but I can't.

One day I was walking alone at camp and then a tall blond girl came up to me and said are you annabeth chase? Yes i said then she said I am sigrid she said is it true what the say are you pregnant then I said yes and I am not ashamed of being pregnant  
/no don't be she said I am pregnant to I looked at here and said really what cabin are you from? Hermes she said can we be friends she asked every one is calling me a slut she said yeah me to yes we can be friends I said. I saw how happy she was then  
/I asked who is the father I asked then she looked at me ashamed and said oliver you're brother. WHAT DID YOU SAY MY BROTHER GOT YOU PREGNANT DOSE HE KNOW yes she said I am sorry when? I asked three weeks ago she said I took here hand and said it's  
/going to be alright have you been claimed? Yes she said you have to go with my brother to Olympus and tell you're father and my mom. I had to do that i said.


End file.
